1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to scenery and props for use in presentation of live or puppet plays or still scenes in church, theater or like stage productions. More particularly, it relates to a multicompartment prop or backdrop.
2. Description of the Prior Art
For many years there has been a need for an easily dismantled prop or backdrop for stage productions whereby parts of same could be used for appearance of characters at various locations of scenery painted, printed or otherwise depicted thereon. After extended investigation I have discovered such a prop or backdrop.